Tontos y Dragones
by Asuka Yagami
Summary: Un AU. La historia se desarrolla en la era medieval. No tengo mucho que decir más que LEAN Y PONGAN REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

_**TONTOS Y DRAGONES**_

_**A GORILLAZ FANFIC**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes aquí presentados, a excepción de Asuka Yagami, son propiedad de Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett. Si alguno te cae mal, díselo a ellos, a mi no me vengas con lloriqueos.

ºººººº

Data de la época donde valientes caballeros daban sus vidas por rescatar princesas que eran secuestradas por feroces dragones. Muchas leyendas nacieron en esa mágica época. Pero he aquí la historia que fue omitida porque… A decir verdad era bastante tonta como para ser narrada en los libros de historia. Pero en fin. Esta es la historia de un caballero y una princesa… Básicamente es como las demás, pero esta te gustará más…

Se encontraba el pueblo reunido en la plaza central, donde el pontífice estaba dando un anuncio realmente importante.

-Murdoc Niccals, se le acusa del crimen de la herejería y el satanismo. Será quemado en la hoguera y morirá y será enviado a los infiernos donde recibirá castigo eterno.

-Sí, claro. Diga lo que quiera.-dijo el hombre que estaba atado en el poste, con cara de aburrimiento. Esta no era la primera vez que le pasaba algo como esto.

-Muy bien, si no tiene nada más que decir, inicien el fuego.

Estaban a punto de prender fuego a la hoguera, cuando un caballero montado en un caballo blanco se paró en el lugar y con una voz muy varonil, habló.-Dejen a ese hombre en paz.-Luego, trató de bajar del caballo, pero en un mal paso terminó tropezando y cayéndose. Todos le miraron con esa mirada usual de "No de nuevo". El cura se le acercó y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Sir Pot, deje de defender a este hijo de Satán.

-No me importa, sólo déjenlo en paz.-dijo el caballero de ojos profundamente negros y regresando a su tono de voz usualmente débil y delgado.- ¿Acaso a ustedes les gustarían ser quemados y achicharrados en una inhumana hoguera? ¿Verdad que no?

Después de otro de esos tontos discursillos de "Trata a los demás como quieres ser tratado", liberaron a Murdoc de la hoguera y lo dejaron ir. Se fueron el caballero y el satanista caminando juntos.

-Muds, debes dejar de hacer esas cosas. Algún día yo no te voy a defender y vas a ver que te van a matar.

-Ey, tú no me defiendes. Simplemente te respetan porque pronto serás el esposo de Lady Cracker… Es más, ni siquiera sé que demonios le viste. Es fea, realmente fea, **depresivamente** fea. Creo que te casas con ella por su dinero.

-Oye, no le insultes. Ella es una sensible dama, que tiene sus cualidades ocultas. No todo es belleza ni dinero, Murdoc. Tiene bastantes cualidades escondidas que le son reveladas a cualquiera que se lo proponga.

-¿Ah sí? Dime tres cualidades que tenga.

-…

-¿Ves? Ese monstruo feo no tiene nada de bonito. Ya, ven vamos por un trago.

Deteniéndose en un bar cercano al lugar, entraron y pidieron dos tarros de cerveza. Estaban conversando algo cuando entró un canciller del rey con un mensaje para el caballero de brillante armadura.

-El rey quiere que escolte a la princesa que llegará esta tarde a las cinco.

-Ah, una princesa… ¿Será bonita? Porque, puede que le gusten los chicos mayores.

-Lo dudo, Muds. Al parecer ella tiene unos dieciocho años. Y tú tienes 48.

-Tienes que arruinarme siempre la fiesta, ¿Verdad?

-Bueno, eso es en quince minutos. Así que será mejor ir ya al puerto.

Dieron las cinco, y una enorme embarcación llegaba al puerto. Stuart Pot estaba esperando a la princesa extranjera que no debía tardar en desembarcar. Estaba realmente aburrido, y Murdoc, quien ni siquiera había sido llamado al lugar, se estaba quedando dormido. Fue cuando recibieron el anuncio de la llegada de la princesa.

Salió del barco una figura femenina envuelta en un kimono de color rojo, y tapada del rostro con un velo rosado. Alrededor de ella caminaban 6 ninjas, sus escoltas. 5 de ellos se fueron al recibir la instrucción, quedando solamente uno de ellos.

-Atención, Sir Pot, le presentamos a Miho Hatori, princesa de Japón. Hija única del emperador Kyuzo, y su guardaespaldas personal.

-Mucho gusto, princesa. Mi nombre es Stuart Pot.

La princesa se le quedó viendo con sus delicados ojos esmeraldas, y le sonrió, aunque el velo de su rostro no dejaba ver aquel gesto.- Iroiro arigato, Pot-kun. –después, dio una orden a su guardaespaldas y se fueron en compañía del caballero. Pero fue cuando Murdoc vio a la princesa y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, señorita. Es obvio que una delicada joven como usted necesita la compañía de un hombre.- Murdoc se le acercó y le empezó a coquetear, mientras la doncella oriental le miraba. Luego, dio una orden al guardaespaldas. A la voz de Ya, el ninja bien instruido tiró a Murdoc al piso y le acorraló allí con la parte sin filo de la katana. Lo miró a los ojos, y el desaseado hombre con sus ojos de color del fuego, y luego le dijo una frase en japonés que no entendió. El ninja se dio cuenta y le dijo después.-A la princesa nadie la tocará.-La voz de ese ninja era de mujer, y por el timbre, era una mujer joven. Tal vez de la edad de la princesa. Murdoc sólo le miró y luego la observó alejarse con la princesa y Stuart.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

-La habitación de la princesa es esta. Es grande y está limpia.-dijo el sirviente mientras mantenía la puerta abierta y nuestros tres amigos entraban a inspeccionar. La joven ninja guardaespaldas debía asegurarse de que el lugar fuese seguro para su protegida, así que fue la primera en entrar. Después de asentir con la cabeza, la princesa y el caballero Pot entraron a ver esa habitación.

-La princesa no requerirá más sus servicios, caballero. Toda la noche estará bajo mi protección. Mañana lo estaremos esperando a las seis de la mañana para un recorrido por el pueblo.-dijo la chica mientras miraba con sus ojos rojos al peliazul de frente ante su rostro semi-oculto.

-Está bien, pero ¿Por qué tan temprano?

-La princesa es muy madrugadora. Así que estaremos listas a las seis en su espera, Sir Pot.

-Deje las formalidades, Miladi. Llámeme 2D como los demás.

-¿2D? ¿Alguna razón especial por la cual llamarle así?

-Bueno, el apodo me lo gané en mi segundo accidente. El primero fue cuando era joven, y me había arrollado una carreta y perdí un ojo.

-¿Y el segundo accidente?

-Igual, con una carreta, pero lo diferente es que fue en un choque mientras un amigo mío conducía. ¡Debiste verlo! Salí volando por ahí, y perdí el segundo ojo.

La ninja se le quedó viendo, mientras su pensamiento le dictaba que en efecto era un tonto, pero por como hablaban de él, un tonto hábil y valiente. Tal vez eso les daría la seguridad de que seguiría fielmente a la princesa hasta su partida en un mes. Después de despedir a 2D, la ninja se acostó un momento en la cama, donde estaba sentada la princesa observando la luna de la noche.

-Yagami-kun (1), ¿Estás segura de que este viaje me ayudará?-dijo la princesa dirigiendo la mirada hacia la ninja.

-Por supuesto, Hatori-himesama (2). Es lo mejor para usted. Después de lo que pasó, es mejor que esté alejada de Japón por un tiempo. Un mes o dos le ayudarán.

-Está bien. Confío en ti, Yagami-kun.

Después de esto, ambas se bañaron y fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente, ambas despertaron y se vistieron. Ya eran las seis, y puntualmente el caballero Pot estaba allí para acompañarlas a recorrer el pueblo y conocer los lugares que había allí. Pero la princesa parecía querer entablar una especie de amistad con aquel caballero de brillante armadura, por lo que al momento de salir, llamó a su guardiana y empezaron a discutir. Y, aunque parecía que la joven ninja desaprobaba la decisión de la princesa, al final sólo se le acercó al caballero para darle un mensaje.

-La princesa estará a partir de ahora, y sólo por hoy, bajo sus exclusivos cuidados. Este día no estaré con ustedes. Ah, sólo una advertencia. Ella no habla mucho el idioma, por lo que varias cosas que le diga no las podrá comprender. Conoce muy pocas palabras en inglés, y tal vez a veces no tengan mucho significado. De todas maneras, ella debe regresar temprano. La verá su maestro de inglés.

El caballero 2D quedó sin entender.- ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas?

La ninja lo miró fijamente, para poder contestar más calmadamente.-La princesa quiere estar con usted a solas este día.

-Ah, como una cita.

-Eh, sí, algo así. Bueno, me retiro. Estaré a su disposición si le surge algún imprevisto.-y como una hoja en el viento desapareció la joven enmascarada, dejando solos al peliazul y a la doncella del oriente.

ºººººº

Cambiando de escena, se encontraba Murdoc Niccals en un bar conocido por el pueblo, o más bien intentaba entrar, puesto que le debía tanto dinero al cantinero, que al parecer ya no era bienvenido en aquel sitio.

-Vamos, te dije que te iba a pagar.-replicaba sin cesar el pelinegro al enorme sujeto que lo sacaba.

-Dijiste eso hace 4 meses y no era verdad.

-¿Qué? Ay, por favor, Ernest. Tú sabes que no tenía dinero.

-No lo tenías y nunca lo vas a tener. Así que será mejor que te vayas…

-¿O qué? ¿Me matarás?-dijo el satanista en tono burlón.

-Es una gran idea.-le contestó Ernest el cantinero, al momento que sacaba una enorme escopeta. Murdoc sintió el auténtico miedo correr por su espina, cuando una aguja impactó contra el arma y le partió el cañón.

-Ey, deja al pobre tipo en paz, ¿Quieres?

-¿Qué? Tú no te metas, mocosa estúpida.-dijo Ernest al ver la mesa de donde llegó la aguja.

-Dije que lo dejes en paz. Yo le pagaré la ronda de hoy.

-Está bien.-dijo al final el cantinero, tirando la escopeta al suelo. De todas maneras ya no funcionaba. Murdoc se acercó a la mesa donde había una joven sentada en un traje extraño. Se sentó y luego le miró extrañado.

-¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera un "Gracias"?-dijo la chica mientras le miraba y daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

-Eh, lo que sea. ¿Tú quien demonios eres?-preguntó Murdoc mientras veía desconcertado a la muchacha bebiendo.

-Yagami Asuka, para servirte. ¿Y tú?

-Murdoc Niccals, para servirme.

-No te pases de gracioso. Ey, ¿Tienes problemas de dinero?

-Em… Digamos que no es una buena época para mí. Pero, todo se arreglará en unos meses cuando mi amigo se case con la hija de una de las más ricas familias de aquí. Tendrá mucho dinero para prestarme y así podré beber todo lo que quiera sin que me corran del bar…

-Y seguir así hasta que lleves a tu amigo a la bancarrota.

-Mira, enana. No te burles de mí, ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

-Un idiota. Lo que pasa es que TÚ no sabes quién soy YO.

-¿Y quién demonios eres?

-La kunoichi preferida de la princesa Hatori-himesama. Su guardaespaldas personal, una ninja de élite, de las mejores en todo Japón. Si viste que puedo romper una escopeta con una simple aguja, imagina lo que puedo hacer con esta katana. ¿Te vas a quedar viéndome aterrado o nos vamos?

-Bueno, vámonos. Ya no quiero beber.

-Ey, muchacha. No has pagado la cuenta.-dijo el cantinero al ver que la ninja se levantaba y por poco salía por la puerta como si nada.

-Cóbrame a mí o al tonto, y te juro que te rebano la cabeza como si fueras un cerdo.

Murdoc sólo vio a la ninja alterado. Esta muchacha no era como las demás. Era ruda, tosca, sin tacto, malvada, despreciable, un auténtico trozo de escoria… Y sin una razón en especial era increíblemente atractiva. Era extraño, ya que esta muchacha no era para nada femenina. Tal vez eso la hacía única.

ºººººº

-…Y por allá está el castillo de los Cracker. Muy pronto me voy a casar con la única hija de la familia. Paula.-decía 2D mientras le mostraba a la oriental el pueblo. La princesa lo miró fijamente, y entre las pocas palabras que conocía del inglés, sabía lo que significaba "Casarse". Esto la puso muy triste y bajó la mirada, aunque no se notaba mucho por el velo que le cubría la cara en su totalidad.- ¿Qué le pasa, su majestad?-preguntó 2D al notar un poco triste a la joven monarca.

-Sunimase, dai sho ku (Disculpe, estoy bien).-dijo la japonesa mientras ponía una sonrisa finjida y volteaba a ver al caballero Sir Pot.

-No se que dijiste, pero parece que estás bien. Hey, hace algo de hambre. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo?

-¡Noodle!-dijo con ansia la joven doncella mientras sonreía.

-¿Me estás insultando? ¿O quieres comer fideos?

-Noodle.

-Creo que sí tienes hambre. Ven, hay un lugar donde sirven unos buenos fideos.

_**Ahora qué pasará con nuestros amigos. ¿Y 2D podrá entender lo que la princesa le dice? ¿O tendrá que recurrir al maestro de inglés? ¿Este fic será sólo una copia barata en partes de otros fics míos?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

-…Y luego, vamos a irnos a vivir al mero Londres, para después…-empezaba a hablar emocionada una mujer de cabello negro, que no gozaba mucho del don de la belleza. Creo que no hace falta decir que es Paula.

-Lady Paula, no se emocione tanto. Todo mundo sabe cuáles serán sus planes como la nueva señora Pot.-le comentó la sirvienta, totalmente harta de los alucines de su señora.

-Bueno, ya. Es que me emociona tanto la idea.

-Lo se, desde el compromiso no deja de hablar de ella.

-Lo que sea, tú no opines, que sólo sirves para tender camas y barrer.-calló Paula a la sirvienta. Fue cuando entró el clásico mayordomo chismoso, quien le traía un ultimátum a la señorita.

-Lady Paula, le traigo un chisme calientito y recién salido del horno.

-A ver, Jonas, dime. ¿Qué ocurre esta vez?-dijo Paula al mayordomo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Resulta que hay una princesa venida desde Japón, que nos llegó de último momento esta mañana.

-¿Y?

-Bueno, la parte interesante es que la recién llegada… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah sí! Miho Hatori, parece tener cierto interés especial por su prometido, Sir Stuart Tusspot.

El mundo se le vino encima a la dama horrenda al escuchar la noticia. Con una sonrisa acartonada en los labios, pasó de la faceta de alegría y felicidad extremas a rabia y total descontrol (¿Entonces desde antes ya estaba loca?). Y tras una sarta de groserías, llanto y destrucción masiva, se tranquilizó y empezó a idear un plan para alejar a la recién llegada del caballero comprometido.

ºººººº

Toda la tarde que pasó, más de la mitad del pueblo que se cruzó en el camino de Murdoc le reclamó por bastantes fechorías, deudas, etc. Pero siempre salió vivo de esas hordas furiosas gracias a que se encontraba junto a la ninja de élite. Siempre que alguien se atrevía a siquiera levantarle el tono de voz, había una filosa catana amenazando con cortarles la cabeza. El satanista se quedaba impresionado, a la vez que tenía curiosidad por saber más de la kunoichi.

-Bueno, creo que ya se está haciendo tarde.-dijo la pelinegra mientras caminaba al lado del satanista.

-¿Tan rápido? ¿No te gustaría pasar la noche conmigo?-dijo Murdoc, haciéndose el interesante con la ninja ojiroja, a lo que ella le contestó con una bofetada muy fuerte.

-Deja de hacerte el payaso. Tengo que volver. La princesa está por llegar y debo recibirla.-dijo Asuka Yagami, y se marchó. Pero en el momento en que se alejaba, se volteó y miró al hombre desaseado.-Hey, mañana hay una fiesta imperial. Vendrá el emperador y toda la élite de Japón e Inglaterra asistirá. ¿Te gustaría ir?

-¿Crees que me dejarán?

-Si vienes conmigo, si. En el castillo Cracker a las 4 de la tarde. Te vistes bien y te bañas… O haces algo para no apestar a alcohol. Nos vemos.

ºººººº

-¡Es cierto! ¡La fiesta!-dijo Paula al recordar la fiesta imperial que harían sus padres a la princesa oriental al día siguiente.-Si logro matarla mañana en la fiesta, cuidando que parezca accidental, claro está, mi Stuart tendrá que quedarse conmigo.

-Em, Lady Paula, ¿No cree que se está yendo a los extremos? Matar a alguien es un delito grave, además que yo solo dije que la doncella PARECÍA tener un especial interés, nunca le afirmé nada.-dijo el mayordomo, al ver a su desquiciada patrona.

-Bueno, tal vez es cierto. Debo relajarme y dejar transcurrir el tiempo. Sí, es eso. Sólo debo calmarme y ver lo que sucede.

ºººººº

-Se nota que te gusta mucho comer la sopa de fideos.-dijo el peliazul a la princesa después de comer en un restaurante.

-Hai, Stuart-kun.

-Dime 2D, no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi nombre.

-Hai, 2D-kun. Yuushoku wo doumo arigatou. (Muchas gracias por la cena)

-En serio, no se que me estás diciendo. A ver, tu guardia dijo que si tenía problemas con tu idioma fuéramos con tu maestro de inglés. Pues vamos a verlo.

-Hai.-dijo la princesa, un tanto desanimada. No le gustaba mucho estudiar inglés, aunque el maestro hacía menos tedioso el método. Así que fueron hasta el hotel a buscar al famoso maestro.

ºººººº

-…Y luego la metemos en el costal y la tiramos al mar.-terminó de explicar Paula a sus lacayos.

-Em, Lady Paula, ¿No sería más fácil acaparar a Sir Stuart para que no se quede solo con la doncella? No es necesario tener que matarla.-dijo la mucama.

-No me cuestiones, pequeño sapo.

-El sapo es otro.-dijo en voz baja otra mucama.

-Hilary, les dije que a menos de que pida su opinión, no opinarán, ¿Quedamos claros?

-Está bien. Pero solo digo que…

-¿En qué quedamos?

-No hablar a menos de que usted lo solicite.

-Exacto. ¿Qué acaso son idiotas como para no poder hacerlo?

-¬¬

-Entonces prosigamos con el plan. A ver, tenemos el somnífero, la coartada, el costal, y hay cerca un puerto. Así se nos hará más fácil proseguir con el plan e impedir que mi querido Stuart se enamore de la desabrida japonesa.

ºººººº

Llegando al hotel, fueron a una de las habitaciones, donde se supone estaba hospedado el maestro de inglés que salvaría al pobre caballero de la confusión. Al tocar, escucharon adentro una voz que decía "En un momento abro". Unos segundos después, la puerta se abrió, y adentro estaba un hombre robusto de raza negra, con ojos blancos y vestido de etiqueta.

-Russel-sensei.-dijo con una reverencia la joven japonesa al maestro.

-Miho-chan. Konichi wa.-contestó el hombre de ojos blancos a la doncella.

-Hola, mucho gusto. ¿Usted es Russel Hobbs? ¿El maestro de inglés de Noodle, digo, de la princesa?

-Así es. ¿Y usted quién es, mi estimable caballero?

-Ah, soy Stuart Pot, pero me gusta que me digan 2D.

-¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Ninguna, solo es un apodo que me puso un amigo por dos accidentes que tuve hace bastante tiempo. Pero no es nada especial.

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que le trae por aquí con la doncella Hatori? Hoy no tenemos clases programadas.

-Ah, bueno, eso. Es sólo que la chica que le acompaña, su guardiana, la chica de la espada grandota.

-¿La ninja Yagami?

-Sí, ella mera. Bueno, ella me dijo que si tenía problemas viniera con usted porque… Bueno, yo no hablo japonés.

-Ah, eso. No es problema. Si quieren les acompaño para que no sufra de malentendidos.

-¡Iie!-gritó la princesa, puesto que ella quería estar a solas con 2D para conocerlo más.

-Miho-himesama, por favor, compórtese.

-Está bien, Russel-sensei.-dijo la princesa, haciendo gala de su conocimiento del idioma, porque aunque escaso, era bastante fluido. Sabía que cada vez que su profesor le hablara en inglés, ella debía contestar también en inglés.

-Entonces, nos veremos mañana. Ya es tarde, les acompañaré en la fiesta imperial en el castillo de los Craker. Nos veremos mañana. Princesa, despídase.

-Ashita aimasenka. Ja ne. (Nos vemos mañana, hasta pronto)-dijo la princesa, al momento de entrar en la habitación contigua.

Ya en la habitación, la princesa se deshizo del velo color rosado claro que le cubría el rostro, y encontró a su guardiana tendida en la cama, esperando su regreso.

-Hatori-himesama. Es un gusto verla. Es muy tarde, me tenía preocupada. Son las ocho de la noche, y usted no acostumbra llegar tan entrada la noche.-dijo la ninja al hacer reverencia.

-No es nada, Yagami-kun. Me quedé con 2D-kun hasta muy tarde. Fuimos a comer y todas esas cosas.-contestó la futura monarca a la chica de ojos color sangre.- ¿Cómo ha estado tu día libre?

-Mmm… Bueno, no me quejo, fue un día bastante tranquilo… De no ser por ese tonto que me hizo de pronto su guardia personal.

-¿Quién fue el tonto, Yagami-kun?

-Ah, solo un idiota llamado Murdoc Niccals. A pesar de todos los altibajos que tuvimos esta tarde, fue muy linda.

-Se nota que te divertiste mucho.

-La verdad sí. Bueno, lo invité a la fiesta imperial de mañana. La verdad, creo que será una broma cruel, porque no creo que lo dejen pasar a menos de que me encuentre. Porque, si es así, me llamará y yo no lo podré dejar así como si nada.

-¿Y por qué? Con lo fácil que sería para una persona como tú dejarlo como si nada, aparentando no conocerlo.

-La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea. No es más que un ebrio jugador, que fuma y se droga con opio a cada momento del día, mujeriego, desaseado, mal hablado…

-Y sin embargo no puedes dejar de pensar en él.

-…

-¿Sabes? Cuando una mujer le busca todos los defectos a un hombre es porque quiere encontrar una razón para no estar con él.

-…Es mejor que nos bañemos y vayamos a dormir. Mañana el día será muy ajetreado. Primero desayunar, ir a sus clases de inglés, ponerle el kimono para el baile y muchas cosas más.

CONTINUARÁ…

ºººººº

_**Bueno, este es el siguiente capítulo. Un pequeño comentario y es que en el capítulo anterior puse unas citas que luego ya no especifiqué. Y aquí están:**_

_**1: El término **__**kun**__** se usa para definir a alguien como "señorito" o "señorita", pero en término jerárquico, **__**kun**__** es el subordinado.**_

_**2: Hime significa "Princesa", y Sama significa "Honorable". Himesama es entonces "La honorable princesa".**_

_**Ah, una cosita más, que en unos cuantos capítulos más aparecerá un personaje inesperado. Es lo único que tengo que decir, y la que sabe de esto aparte de mi, le pido que no diga nada, porque la sorpresa se arruinará.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Mientras tanto, con el caballero Pot y su amigo Murdoc Niccals… Estaban en las afueras de un bosque, se encontraban ambos tendiendo una enorme tienda de campaña, preparándose para ir a dormir.

-Ah, la princesa Miho es muy linda y tierna.-suspiró 2D al pensar en la recién llegada.-Y su ninja personal, es también muy dulce.

-Eso dices tú, que no convives con ella.-le contestó Murdoc al momento que escuchó que hablaban de la chica de cabello negro largo.

-No la entiendes, Muds. En serio, te digo que es linda y tierna, como la princesa. Además es bonita y agradable.

-Lo dices porque sólo la viste. Si hubieras pasado un día entero con ella como yo…

-¿Estuviste todo el día de hoy con ella?

-Bueno, algo así. Es que ella se cree la gran cosa porque es "Ninja de Élite" y no se cuántas mierdas más. Es una presumida, pedante, egoísta, malvada…

-…Tan así que no dejas de hablar cien mil pestes de ella, como para hacerme creer que es odiosa cuando crees que es una chica sin igual.

-Sí, y además… ¡Hey! ¡¿Quién te dijo eso?!

-Ay, por favor, amigo. Tú y yo sabemos que cuando alguien habla mal de una muchacha es porque quiere disimular que le gusta. Son cosas extrañas las que pasan en el mundo, ¿No crees?-dijo el peliazul al sorprenderse de tal verdad, porque aunque hay gente que cuando se enamora habla todas las dulzuras de alguien, hay otros que sólo le sacan lo peor para empezar a encontrar lo bueno.

-Bueno, como sea. No quiero hablar de eso ahorita. Hay que descansar, que mañana hay fiesta.

-¿Y tú como sabes que hay fiesta?

-La idiota presumida me invitó a la fiesta real. Y debo estar completamente fresco para eso. Es… ¿A qué horas dijo…?

-A las cuatro.

-Exacto. Bueno, a descansar.-dicho esto, ambos se acostaron en la lona del suelo. Fue cuando Murdoc le habló a 2D.-Es, Stu-Pot. Mira el cielo. Ve las estrellas, ¿Sabes qué significa?

-Oh, claro que lo sé.-dijo el caballero para presumir su recién adquirido conocimiento.-En términos astrológicos que va a terminar el signo de Sagitario para iniciar el de Escorpión. En términos astronómicos que hoy habrá lluvia de Leónidas. En términos religiosos, que el poder de Dios es tan grande como para obsequiarnos este espectáculo. En términos meteorológicos que esta noche no lloverá. En términos…

-¡¡¡NO IDIOTA!!! ¡¡¡SIGNIFICA QUE NOS ROBARON LA TIENDA!!!-y así se levantaron los dos en busca del ladrón.

ºººººººº

A la mañana siguiente, todo pasaba demasiado rápido. La princesa de oriente iba a sus clases de inglés, se bañó y empezó a arreglarse para la fiesta donde iría su padre. La ninja hacía lo mismo. Paula terminaba de idear su plan macabro para acabar con la japonesa. 2D buscaba entre la tienda de campaña su mejor traje para la ocasión y Murdoc… Bueno, él veía la manera de no apestar tanto a alcohol, puesto que en la mañana fue a un bar por su "desayuno".

Eran las tres, y un barco arribó en el puerto. Bajó una horda de ninjas, y luego, cuando todo estuvo seguro en el muelle, bajó un hombre alto, obviamente mayor de edad, ataviado de elegantes ropas de seda color roja. Era el emperador Kyuzo. Todos hicieron una reverencia, y tal como cuando llegó su hija, se retiraron dejándolo únicamente con una ninja de cabello rosado.

-Kyuzo-sama.-dijo la joven ninja con una reverencia.

-Azumaya-kun.-contestó el emperador, con una seña de que se levantara. Era momento de ir al castillo Cracker para la fiesta imperial.

ºººººººº

Era hora de la fiesta. Todos empezaban a llegar, y había una gran multitud en las afueras del castillo. Eran los invitados. Murdoc y 2D llegaron listos para la fiesta, cuando vieron pasar la carroza de la doncella oriental. Entraron al castillo (y Murdoc pudo entrar porque 2D dijo que era su "damo" de compañía). En cuanto entraron, 2D es de alguna forma atacado por su prometida Paula, quien llegó a abrazarlo, ante la mirada fastidiada de Murdoc.

-Stuart. No sabes cómo ansié que vinieras a la fiesta.

-Igual yo, amor mío. Oye, tengo una pregunta, ¿No has visto a la princesa Miho? Llevo buscándola ya buen rato.

-Ah, sí. Esta por allá.-dijo señalando des ganadamente cierta parte del salón, a donde se dirigió su prometido.

Mientras tanto, el satanista pelinegro estaba merodeando por los alrededores del salón, cuando vio a la joven ninja. Pero no traía puesto su uniforme usual, sino que ahora traía puesto un kimono color lila, el color usual de las kunoichi. Cuando la vio, se acercó sigilosamente, pero…

-Ya se que estás allí.

-¿Cómo? Si ni ruido hice.

-¿Eres idiota o qué? Los ninjas estamos entrenados para saber lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor aunque esté fuera de la vista normal.

-Ah, entonces creo que no podría…

-Ni se te ocurra. Si lo haces te mato.

-Ah, está bien… ¿Acaso ustedes los japoneses también leen la mente?

-No era necesario para adivinar lo que pensabas, pervertido.

-Ah, de acuerdo.

-¿Nani?-dijo la princesa al escuchar inevitablemente la conversación de los dos individuos.

-¿Qué? ¿Pan con qué?

-Hatori-himesama no habla mucho el inglés, ¿De acuerdo?

-Yagami-kun, día libre.

-¿Nani?

-Yagami Asuka-kun.-exclamó un tanto harta la doncella de los reproches de su guardia. Al final, la shinobi tuvo que irse junto con Murdoc, debido a que la princesa amenazaba con empezar a gritar incontrolablemente. Si esto pasaba, el emperador Kyuzo pensaría que Asuka no hacía buen trabajo y le reemplazaría.

-Y… ¿Qué hacen las ninjas usualmente para divertirse?

-No lo se, tal vez partir en mil trocitos a tarados como tú.

-Ey, estoy tratando de ser amable. Siquiera me podrías contestar con algo de respeto, soy mayor que tú.

-Ah, con razón te vi tan viejo.-dijo la joven con algo de sarcasmo.-No, en realidad te ves bastante joven, como de veinte años.

-Tú también eres joven. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿16?

-Ya casi 17. ¿Y tú?

-42. Vaya, se nota bastante la diferencia.

-Es verdad, además…

-UN MOMENTO. ¿No eres demasiado joven como para beber y fumar?

-¿Y tú no eres demasiado viejo como para querer ligar a una chica de 17?

-Me tienes, está bien. Oye, eres demasiado arrogante. ¿Acaso te crees demasiado por ser la favorita de la princesita?

-No me creo, LO SOY.

-Ajá, claro. Eres demasiado presumida.

-Di que solo eso. Tú eres un maldito bebedor apestoso.

-Tú eres una tonta.

-Drogadicto.

-Idiota

-No te bañas.

-Hablas todo lo que puedes…

**5 minutos después… (Lapso de tiempo perdido. No sabemos donde se metieron estos dos)**

-…Y luego le dije "Ya puedo verlo".-terminó de decir su chiste el caballero 2D, rodeado de varias personas y acompañado de su prometida y la princesa.

-_Ya casi es hora._-se dijo a sí misma Paula, al ver el reloj que iban a dar las ocho de la noche.

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
